<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lobachevsky and Chavez; A Collection of Oneshots by likewhatsupdanger14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022608">Lobachevsky and Chavez; A Collection of Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewhatsupdanger14/pseuds/likewhatsupdanger14'>likewhatsupdanger14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaijudo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, One Shot Collection, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewhatsupdanger14/pseuds/likewhatsupdanger14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Oneshots with Hector and Nadia and their relationship.  Some stories will take place in AUs and don’t abide to canon.  This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nadia Lobachevsky/Hector Chavez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/gifts">neopuff</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The temple was quiet for once. The world didn’t need saving, no creatures on the loose, and no one disturbing the ever-fragile peace. Master Nadia was putting away the creature tablets in the library. Her leather jacket flowing behind her as she walked towards the nature section, tablets in arms. She was extremely strict on her tablet rules, after all, knowledge is power. Once you grab a tablet, you either put it back in the same spot when your done or, you place it on the cart for it to be shelved at the end of the day. She had just finished returning the nature tablets to their places on the shelves when she heard a tablet clatter to the ground. She jumped at the disturbance of the quiet and turned quickly with her gauntlet clad hand activating.</p>
<p>     “Hello?” She called out in her Russian accent. She went out of the nature section and saw a fallen light creature tablet. Strange. She had just shelved that one not a moment ago. She picked up the tablet and went into the light civilization section. How could it have fallen that far away from where it belonged? The water master activated her gauntlet and summoned her creature.</p>
<p>     “Aqua chaser, Rusalka!” a hole in the veil opened as a sleek, blue, snake like creature traveled through it. It snapped is mouth open and closed. A sort of greeting to its master.</p>
<p>     “Rusalka, reveal what is hidden.” The duelist yelled, directing her arm at the shadows of the library. Rusalka blasted it with a jet stream of water. The water hit a figure. They groaned and their invisibility vanished. A Choten henchman was lying in a puddle of water with a mechanical dueling gauntlet.</p>
<p>     “Stonesaur! Pummel that chick!” The henchman said commanding a huge rock dinosaur. It charged at the pink haired master. Master Nadia gasped and ran into the open part of the library. She blocked it with a shield produced from her gauntlet.</p>
<p>     “Rusalka. Liquify that lacky!” The blue creature shrieked and charged for the dinosaur. It blasted the dinosaur, weakening it drastically, but not enough to send the Stonesaur back to the creature realm.   The Stonesaur managed to hit Master Nadia. She fell against the cobblestone with a hard thud. The master yelped and struggled to raise to her feet. She raised her gauntlet clad hand weakly.</p>
<p>     “Rusalka…” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Suddenly, a rock hit her head, knocking her unconscious. Her vision became hazy, seeing only flashes of light and then, darkness.</p>
<p>     Master Chavez came into the library with a stack of tablets so high, he could barely see over them.</p>
<p>     “Nadia! I brought the missing tablets back.” He called into the library. His voice echoed through the storage space of knowledge. He placed the tablets down on a stone table and looked around. He looked around confused. Nadia always came when he called her. She was never one to be late to anything. Master Chavez looked around, scanning the library for anything. He looked around the library until he noticed a black gauntlet on the ground. He picked it up and examined it carefully. One the inside of the gauntlet was a foreign scrawl that Master Chavez immediately recognized as Russian. There was only one master that spoke Russian.</p>
<p>Nadia.</p>
<p>     Master Chavez stiffened and activated his dueling glove. It glowed and pulsed in power.</p>
<p>     “Aqua chaser, Rusalka!” He shouted. The water snake appeared through the rip in the veil. The creature was in distress. It wasn’t staring at Master Chavez like it normally did. It was frantically searching, darting from one side of its gaze to another.</p>
<p>     “Rusalka, tell me where Master Nadia is.” He said. The water creature came in front of his head and created a telepathic path between them both.</p>
<p><em>     She was taken.</em> The voice said. It hissed and drew out the ‘s’s in its words. <em>One of the Choten’s servants snuck into the library. He has taken her to the Choten’s lair. We must hurry, she is growing weaker by the moment.</em></p>
<p>     Master Chavez stiffened and dismissed Rusalka. He was filled with an unknown rage. Of course, he cared for the other Master, they were colleagues and friends. Nothing more, nothing less. The why was he so set on getting her back? He shook his head and summoned the Choten’s right hand creature.</p>
<p>     “Aqua Senschal!” A one-eyed water creature appeared in front him, disoriented from the random summoning.</p>
<p>     “Master Chavez.” The creature said smoothly.</p>
<p>     “Enough with the pleasantries. Take me back to the Choten’s lair. Now.” Master Chavez said. The Senschal eyed him but nodded his head. The water creature knew he had nowhere else to go. Master Chavez nodded and banished the creature. He held onto its shoulder and was materialized into a room full of metal. The fire master stared at all the water civilization technology in the room. He held his gauntlet at the creature’s head.</p>
<p>     “Now,” he said grimly, “take me to where your keeping Master Nadia.” He demanded. His tone growing angrier by the second. The Senschal grew stiff, beginning to tremble slightly.</p>
<p>     “She’s in the room on the left. Next to the skull cutters.” Master Chavez released the creature. He turned away from the creature. He quickly turned back and knocked out the water creature. The Senschal sank to the floor. Master Chavez ran out the room, avoiding the guards masterfully. He turned into the stables. They were filled to the brim with creatures. The sound of animals groaning, and moaning echoed against the metal walls. Hector ran to the cages, looking for the water master. He noticed a tattered leather jacket. He went towards it and held it in his hands. His eyes brightened and he examined the cell. It was filled with dirt and bits of hay. Draped in shadows, there was a figure lying down on the cold metal ground. They groaned and were obviously not well.</p>
<p>     “Nadia? Are you alright?” He asked as he began to pick the lock. Blue, fluttering eyes stared at him through the shadows.</p>
<p>     “H- Hector…” She said weakly. She tried to stand but slumped back against the floor. The lock clicked softly, and Hector rushed in the cell. He sat down on the ground, pulling her upper body into his arms. Her normally pale skin looked pure white, her luscious pink hair was a mess, and small bruises were plastered all over her bare arms. Hector’s heart broke as he saw her. She was so strong, and now she looked as though she could crumple at a blow of the wind. She grasped his hand. Her cold and clammy hand inside his warm one was an odd sensation. One that Hector will cherish forever.</p>
<p>     “You came.”</p>
<p>     “Of course. Now, Let’s get you out of here.” Hector said comfortingly. His voice was soft and filled with emotion. He pulled her to her feet. Nadia stumbled, falling into his arms. The looked into each other’s eyes and immediately turned away blushing. He opened a portal in the veil and pulled Nadia into the creature realm. He decided to head to the nature realm, since it was relatively peaceful. He spotted a tree and carried her over to it, laying her down gently. Nadia groaned at the sudden brightness of the nature realm, closing her eyes. The sun shone a light on how she was treated. Fresh red marks that would turn into bruises covered her arms and shoulders. Small scratches along her wrist from handcuffs. Hector could feel a spark ignite inside. How could someone do this to her? He thought. He had to turn away from Nadia to keep his emotions in check. His inner voice was glowing with a rage that he had never felt before. He took a deep breath a turned back to face her. Lowering down to his knees, he went next to her arm and placed it very delicately into his lap. Nadia could feel the worry in his grasp as she opened her eyes.</p>
<p>     “I’m fine, Hector.” Nadia snapped. Hector turned to her, their eyes meeting. He was filled with a flame of anger. He continued to breath to try and calm himself, but it proved fruitless.</p>
<p>     “No, you’re not. You’re covered in bruises and scratches. How is that okay?” Hector replied with just as much annoyance as Nadia felt. She was unused to being taken care of. Where she was from, needing help was looked down on. You relied on only yourself and she lived by that. Having someone to care for you made her feel vulnerable, like she could be attacked at any moment.</p>
<p>     “I had everything under control.”</p>
<p>     “You were barely conscious! Not to mention, your gauntlet was back at the temple.” Hector yelled, standing up. Nadia was caught off guard at this outburst. Hector may be the Fire Master, but he never once in all the time she knew him, had ever raised his voice at her. She regained her composure and struggled to her feet. Hector lost all his anger, replacing it all with worry. He rushed to her side, hand on her cold shoulder. Nadia glared and shoved his hand away from her.</p>
<p>     “Stop! You don’t have to save me every time I struggle!” She shouted. She only saw red as she turned to him. Hector’s expression was filled with hurt, but she didn’t care. Hector tensed and grit his teeth. Hector snapped and walked towards her. Their faces were inches apart, bodies pressing against each other.</p>
<p>     “I was doing fine without you and then you just <strong>had</strong> to save me.” She said, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.</p>
<p>     Hector snapped and walked towards her. Their faces were inches apart, bodies pressing against each other. Nadia’s eyes were filled with fear. She tried to pull away, but Hector gripped her like his lifeline.</p>
<p>     “Don’t twist my intentions. I saved you-”</p>
<p>     “When I could have done it myself.” Nadia said through grit teeth. Her anger surrounding them both. Hector lifted his head slowly. His hair parted, revealing his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes were watery, about to spill over. His face was filled with agony.</p>
<p>     “I saved you because I love you Nadia.” He said quietly, barely above a whisper. Her eyes widened. Relationships were forbidden between duel masters. Nadia took her other hand and placed it on his cheek. Hector leaned into the small bit of affection. He leaned in slowly, his face was barely an inch away from Nadia’s. She closed her eyes and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and soft. They both melted into each other. He released her wrist, letting his hand fall to her hips. Nadia snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him in deeper. They pulled away breathless. Nadia had a smile on his face as he stared into Nadia’s eyes. She smiled and rested her head against his chest.</p>
<p>     They stood there for what felt like ages, until Nadia said, “We should probably head back, the other masters are probably worried about us.” Hector nodded and pulled away from his love and opened a portal in the veil. He extended his hand out to her. She gladly took his hand. The walked through the veil as they do in life.</p>
<p>     Together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Five times Master Jaha obseved and One time she acted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We all know Jaha ships this so hard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>After many batches of rotating specialists, Master Brightmore and Master Jaha found permanent master’s for the Water, Nature, and Fire civilizations. It may have taken a good portion of time, but these three duelists have shown incredible work and drive in the art of Kaijudo.</p><p>“Specialists, raise your gauntlets.” Master Brightmore said. The three young masters rose their gauntlets. The remaining two Masters extended out their own gauntlets. Mana shot out of the both of our gauntlets. It went to the new master’s gauntlets, changing the black cloth into the colors of their civilizations. Dropping their hands, breaking the mana paths between the gauntlets.</p><p>“Congratulations specialists. You are now a part of the Duel Masters Council.” Master Jaha said, giving the trio of masters a warm, inviting smile. The new masters smiled to each other and began talking amongst themselves.</p><p>“Benjirou Kimora, you, are now Master Kimora of the Nature civilization.” Master Brightmore said, motioning towards the seat with the green insignia at the far-right end of the table.</p><p>Ben- Master Kimora, was a young man wearing green robes. He was kind to everyone and quiet. He bowed towards Master Brightmore before taking his seat.</p><p>“Nadia Lobachevsky, you, are now Master of the Water civilization.” Master Brightmore said moving his arm from Master Kimora to the empty seat next to his at the far-left end of the table. Master Lobachevsky was a small girl. She wore an all blue leather jumpsuit and matching blue boots and a black trench coat. Her clothing contrasted drastically to her short, bubble gum pink hair. She was reserved and highly intelligent. She gave a short and concise bow and walked over to her new seat.</p><p>“Hector Chavez,” Master Jaha on a raspy tone, “You, are now Master Chavez of the Fire civilization.” She finished, directing her hand at the seat next to the Darkness civilization chair. Hector smirked and bowed before heading to his seat. Master Chavez was a tall man with black hair that went past his ear. He was wearing a dark red, hooded jacket and dark brown cargo shorts. He had a bit of a temper, but he was precise and was very caring to others.</p><p>Master Brightmore and Master Jaha sat down in their respective seats. The new masters seemed incredible nervous. As adepts, even specialist, they were still able to be young adults. Laughing and having fun, in different ways than normal teenagers albeit, but still enjoying their adolescence. Now, they seemed stiff and almost unrecognizable to who they were mere moments ago.</p><p>“Now as Masters, there are certain rules you all must follow,” Master Brightmore began. Here he goes, this man seemed to eat, sleep, and breath Kaijudo. He took a great pleasure in rules, order, and structure. In other words, he was the perfect person to be Master of the Light civilization. The boys deflated and turned to face Master Brightmore. Nadia remained impassive. She always had a knack for containing her emotions. Master Jaha seemed to have not been paying attention until she noticed Master Brightmore eyeing her. She coughed and began continued the rules.</p><p>“Along with not speaking about Kaijudo to anyone, as masters, you are not allowed to have any sort of relationship, physical or romantic, with other duelist, adepts, or specialist, especially not among other masters.” She said pointedly. She was never one for rules, or presentations about rules. Her eyes noticed Master Chavez looking defeated. His eyes wandered towards Master Lobachevsky.</p><p>Interesting…</p><ol>

</ol><p>           It had been a few years since the trio became duel masters. They had aged greatly and flourished into their leadership roles. Master Nadia and I were teaching the five katas to new acolytes. Many of them showed some potential but not an overwhelming amount. I was instructing the proper technique for the darkness kata.</p><p>           “Be strong with the kata or else the darkness shall consume you.” I said performing the kata. Once I had finished the kata, Master Nadia did it alongside me. Her usually flawless kata was out of focus but not noticeably to the newly joined to kaijudo. She finished her kata and stood next to me. She held her trademark neutral expression, but her brows were very slightly quirked together. A blink and you’ll miss it difference only her teacher could notice.</p><p>“Well done Master Nadia, now repeat the motions.” Her eyes not focusing on the distance but somewhere in the distance. I looked towards where her eyes were. Master Chavez was walking down the stairs to the stadium with Master Kimora. He was in deep conversation with the Nature Master, most likely about the new students. I dismissed the children. Master Nadia continued her neutral gaze.</p><p>“Master Nadia, are you feeling alright? Your kata was not up to it’s usual par.” I said nonchalantly. She stiffened and turned her head downwards toward me.</p><p>“Just some family matters, Master Jaha. My brother got into a car accident in the past week. My mother decided to tell me about this just now. I apologize for my lack of focus Master.” Master Nadia said emotionally, her voice growing shaky near the end of her statement. If she were lying, she was doing an excellent job selling it. My expression softened at the statement. Duel Masters were not supposed to show favoritism towards other duelists, but when you have trained someone for a good portion of their career, a bond is formed. Poor girl, that’s must be quite an emotional toll on her.</p><p>“That must be a lot to take in Master Nadia,” I said placing my bony hand on her arm. Master Nadia stiffened at the touch but easily warmed up.</p><p>“You should be with your family back home. I will tell Master Brightmore you are on a mission to cover a veil breach.” I offered. Master Nadia nodded her head. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.</p><p>“Thank you Master Jaha.” She said quietly, bowing her head. She began her way to the stairs and began her journey home. She passed by Master Chavez put barely spared him a glance. He looked back at her in concern, staring for a moment longer than necessary, but turned back to Master Kimora. Master Jaha could tell he wasn’t present in the conversation.</p><p>3.</p><p>                  Creatures are always hard to deal with, but none were as stubborn as Flametropus. The Choten has grown bolder with the creatures he is taking from the realm. None were as troublesome as Flametropus. The huge beast was destroying the temple. It spat out large chunks of molten lava. Debris flew everywhere. Toji had thankfully taken the duelists into the stadium, away from this beast.</p><p>“We need to weaken it so it can be banished.” Master Chavez said summoning his creature. Master Nadia nodded and summoned Rusalka, heading straight for the creature.</p><p>           “Black feather of Shadow Abyss.” A purple portal opened as a giant, flying, purple cloaked skeleton. Black Feather turned towards the creature and flew towards monstrosity. The other masters were using their creatures to weaken the monster. The sounds of creatures being defeated echoed throughout the temple. Hissing and Mighty shouter used its sonic attacks to weaken it but missed. The sonic waves hit the ceiling. A huge spike of rock was shaken loose and came barreling down towards us at an alarming rate.</p><p>“Look out!” Master Kimora yelled. With all the noise around us, Master Nadia didn’t hear. The rock was gaining speed, getting closer and closer to her. Master Chavez saw her and ran towards her. Master Nadia looked up, her eyes widening. She raised her glove up but Master Chavez shoved her out of the way. The giant spike exploded into shattered pieces.</p><p>“Master Jaha! Use your spell!” Master Brightmore shouted as Flametropus fell onto its knees from Ra-Vu’s blast of light.</p><p>“Flametropus, be gone!” Master Jaha yelled, completing the kata. A large black shadow grabbed the flaming monster. Flametropus screamed and called out at as it was sucked back into the creature realm. It called out once more before the portal closed. The silence rang out through the temple. The masters breathed a sigh of relief. Master Nadia ran towards a fallen Master Chavez. She pulled him up to his feet. As he put weight on his foot, he cried out in pain and crumpled. Master Nadia caught him and threw his arm over her shoulder. Her face was etched with worry. Master Kimora went over and helped Master Nadia. Master Brightmore and Master Jaha directed them to the infirmary while the assessed the damage of Flametropus.</p><p>           Master Chavez was laying down on the examination table. Master Kimora had finished inspecting what damage was done but he received no major injuries. Master Kimora left Master Chavez and left him with Master Nadia. Master Jaha walked in on the fire and water masters.</p><p>           “Master Jaha.” Master Chavez said, supporting himself on his elbows.</p><p>“How is he Master Nadia?”</p><p>“No major injuries but the ankle is most likely sprained.” She said as she finished putting away the gauze and disinfectant. Master Jaha hummed in agreement and hobbled closer to Master Chavez.</p><p>“It’s nothing, honestly.” He mumbled.</p><p>“An injury untreated could become much worse Master Chavez,” Master Nadia said. “You need to take at least a couple of days of rest and icing the ankle.” Master Chavez opened his mouth in protest, but the small slam of a cane silenced his remark.</p><p>“Master Nadia is right Master Chavez,” the old master said. Master Nadia straightened at the approval. She still had worry etched on her face, as if she were worried deeply for him. Master Jaha nodded and gave him two days of rest. She left both the masters as Master Nadia continued to care for the smaller cuts. Master Jaha smiled to herself and left the room.</p><ol>

</ol><p>           Today was a quiet day in the temple, even in San Campion. It was nearing the Christmas season. The weather cooled down drastically, more winds and clouds and less sunshine, but not much changed under the studio. The day had been uneventful, in veil openings and training. The day had slowed and turned over into early night. Stalker spheres were flying around without interrupting any of the masters in their nightly relaxing activities. Master Jaha was making herself an evening cup of tea, Master Brightmore was still in his room with Argus, trying to find any veil breaches, and Master Kimora was tending to his garden, most likely topiary or harvesting the <em>fruits</em> of his labor. The other two masters seemed missing from these relaxing activities.    </p><p>           Once the water finished boiling, Master Jaha poured the hot liquid into her cup with an array of tea leaves. The steam floated above and into the air, filling her haven with the scents of black tea. She sighed as she took a sip, not caring at the sudden heat. She put down her cup and decided to go up to the library. She had no reason but just a desire to brush up on the information filled tablets.</p><p>           Master Jaha carried her cane and began her long trek to the library. She grumbled at how long it takes her to complete the stairs. <em>If only… </em>she thought as she reached the entrance. The small pool of water was glistening serenely. Master Jaha smiled. How peaceful. The cyber viruses seemed quiet. There were two small tables around the small, glowing pond.</p><p>           Master Jaha noticed the echoing sound of padded footsteps near the fire section. She dismissed this and continued to head her way towards the light civilization tablets. Know your enemy, know your victory. There was a small, stone, table against the wall on the opposite side. Master Jaha smiled at the sleeping Master Chavez, resting on the table with multiple tablets around him. His hair was messy and the bags under his eyes were heavy and dark.</p><p>Master Chavez was a dedicated man. Even in his younger days, he would spend every minute of his free time practicing to perfection and researching till his brain could hold no more information. Master Jaha remembers one specific day.</p><p>Master Chavez was much younger than he was, even going by ‘Hector’ before earning the title of ‘Master’. It was the day before he would go to study his specialty. He spent all day inside the library and in the fire civilization. He sat at that very table with a cup of coffee and books instead of tablets opened to multiple fire specialists and previous masters. He looked like a grad student studying for finals. Tired and barely awake but fighting. A younger Master Nadia and Master Kimora sat with him for portions of the day but drifted to their own study spots. Nadia went to the small stoop in front of the water civilization, sitting on the ground with her legs tucked under. Kimora always went towards the Nature civilization sanctuary, lying against a tree and a teapot beside him.</p><p>Master Jaha snapped back to reality as she heard tablets scratch and shift. She looked towards the table again. Hector was still sleeping on the table, but the tablets strewn atop the stone were gone. Master Nadia was carrying the tablets and rolled her eyes at the sleeping fire civilization master. She lingered for a moment changed her expression from annoyed to caring, more so than a close friend would express. She adjusted the tablets to one arm and had her free hand lower down towards the table. It inched closer towards Hectors hand but froze and pulled her hand back, as if she had touched a flame. Master Jaha hummed to herself and continued her quest for knowledge.</p><p>5.</p><p>           The masters normally arrived early to the studio. They may be kaijudo masters, but they also had a business to run. Master Brightmore always got there first. He set up everything in the studio and checked the stalker spheres night recordings. Then Master Jaha and Master Kimora always came next to start opening the Martial arts studio. Master Nadia never really had a set order to when she arrived. It was usually before Master Jaha and Kimora but after Master Brightmore. Then there was Master Chavez. He usually came later than everyone. He always went on a morning run before heading to the temple, which Master Brightmore seemed peeved about for some reason.</p><p>The students, both surface and underground, arrived later in the morning, closer to mid-day. That left a great portion of time for the masters before they had to begin teaching. That was usually the time where the master’s woke up. Tea and coffee filled everyone’s noses during those hours. The temple smelled more like a small, quaint coffee shop instead of a temple that protected all of humanity from unimaginable creatures.</p><p>Green tea for Master Kimora, English breakfast for Master Brightmore, Black tea for Master Jaha, Coffee with cream for Master Chavez, and pure, black coffee for Master Nadia. Usually Master Brightmore made the tea while Master Nadia made the coffee. He despised the grinds, apparently getting everywhere. Master Nadia always rolled her eyes at this and poked some fun at Master Brightmore.</p><p>Master Jaha was already sitting down in her seat when Master Chavez came in. Strange… Master Chavez never gets here this early unless he skipped his walk. He was carrying a coffee pot and two cups. One was red and the other was blue.</p><p>“Someone woke up early today.” She said, barely looking above her cup. Master Chavez jumped slightly. He turned towards the old woman and smiled.</p><p>“Good morning to you too Master Jaha.” He said sheepishly. He placed down the cups on the table.</p><p>“Did you have some trouble sleeping last night or skip the run?” Master Jaha said, sipping her tea. Master Chavez rolled his eyes, chuckling, and poured himself a cup of coffee.</p><p>“No, I just uhm woke up extremely early.” He said less confidently. Normally he was so sure of his words. Master Jaha nodded and continued sipping. He poured the second cup of coffee and walked over to place the coffee pot back at the station. Master Jaha noticed how he grabbed his cream and walked back to the table. She eyed the second cup and smiled to herself, but it was quickly gone before Master Chavez could notice. He made his coffee to his liking in the red cup and left the blue one untouched.</p><p>“Has Master Nadia arrived yet? I must have been getting my tea when she arrived.” Master Jaha said placing the cup down. Master Chavez stiffened slightly at the mention of the water civilization masters name. His cheeks were gently dusted with a blush.</p><p>“I believe so. I saw her down in her lab with her tablets.” Master Jaha hummed and nodded at the younger master. Master Chavez became uncomfortable in the silence. He shifted from foot to foot. Master Jaha chuckled at Master Chavez. She brought the cup up to her lips and smiled again.</p><p>“Well, I shouldn’t disturb your morning,” Master Jaha said as she began rise from her seat. Her wooden cane tapping against on the stone. Master Chavez nodded and coughed while he grabbed, the blue cup of coffee.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon, Master Jaha.” Master Chavez said, turning away from the darkness master. He walked out of the room with a certain spring in his step. Master Jaha rolled her eyes and went to make another cup of tea.</p><p>1.</p><p>The world had just been saved from utter destruction. It was a few days after, and the temple had a returned back to a broken routine with Master Brightmore. Master Jaha was inside of the temple library. Her wooden cane was further from her side than normal. She was inside of the nature section brushing up on the beast-kin tribes. She heard a collection of footsteps. She turned towards the entrance and saw Master Chavez and Master Nadia walking in. They barely made eye contact with each other, as if they were actively avoiding each other. Master Jaha inwardly groaned.</p><p>Those two had just confessed their feelings for one another and then try to erase it all. Master Jaha rolled her eyes. Master Chavez was at the entrance of the fire civilization section while Master Nadia began shelving some stray tablets. Both were blushing intensely, and their movements were stiff.</p><p>“Good morning to you both.” They both respond with a quiet ‘good morning’ and returned to what they were doing. Master Jaha walks out of the nature section and stares at the two. The silence was deafening, almost suffocating, like a fog. The water trickled down from the waterfalls into the small pool of creatures. The quiet hum of stalker spheres floated around the room. It went on for what felt like hours. Master Nadia walked over to the fire section with two tablets and went right up to Master Chavez, staring at each other. Master Jaha sighed and hit her cane against the ground.</p><p>“With all of the changes Kaijudo has gone through recently, I believe some of the rules for us Duel Masters should be changed as well.” Master Jaha said coolly. The other two duel master turned to the purple clothed woman, there faces in shock. Hector slowly snaked his hand into Nadia’s. She smiled and grasped his hand tightly. Master Jaha nodded and left the library as she heard tablets hitting the stone floor of the library.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed reading this and let me know what prompts you want me to write.  I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all have a great day and stay out of trouble!<br/>~Sunflower~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coffee can wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hector likes late mornings and cuddles in bed but Nadia is an early riser.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nadia blinked awake as sunlight filled the small apartment.She sat up and stretched her arms out.Cool autumn air fills the small apartment.She shivers as she gets out of the bed.A pleasurable pain sits in her thighs as she giggles to herself. She grabs a shirt from the dresser next to the bed and heads to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lights flicker before turning on fully.Nadia groaned at the brightness and rubbed her eyes. She looks into the mirror and gasps. Her neck was covered in red blotches and teeth marks.They traveled down her body with varying shades of red and purple with light bruises from training added as well.Her pink hair was tousled and had small knots in it.It looked as if she got caught in a fight.She rolled her eyes and turned to the sleeping man.He lay huddled under the blanket and was softly snoring. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What am I going to do with you Hector?”She mumbles, her accent sharpening her consonants. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once she finishes, she heads into the kitchen.Her baggy T-shirt falling mid thigh.She smiled to herself as his scent filled her nose.Campfires and cinnamon mixed together perfectly with hints of coffee widened the small smile into a grin as she sniffed the shirt one last time before returning to her task. The ceramic mugs clink together as she reaches for them in the cabinet.She begins humming when footsteps start towards the kitchen.She smiles and stays facing the cabinet. Hector stumbles onto the tile,barely awake, and heads toward Nadia.She keeps her composure and continues staring at coffee grounds.His arms wrap around her body, settling at her waist.His head resting on her shoulder.His warm breath against her neck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning Hector.”She says, placing the mugs down against the counter.He mumbles something incoherent.Nadia hums before reaching for the coffee. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look good in my clothes.” He says gruffly, voice rough from sleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/>
</span>She blushes, turning her white skin to a dusted pink.She turned in his arms and faced the her lover.His inky black hair was disheveled and slightly wavy.Nadia grinned as her eyes traveled down.His upper body was exposed, showing the red scratches across his chest.His neck was in no better state than Nadias. Red and purple from love bites.He leaned his head down and rested his forehead against hers.Her hips bumping into the counter as he leaned into her.They stayed there like that for what felt like hours. Nadia pulled away and placed a kiss to his bronze forehead. He tilted his head upwards and placed a kiss against her lips. The kiss differed from the ones last night.The previous were bold and urgent.This one was softer and took its time. They pulled away breathless and smiling.Hector returned his head to her should and began placing small pecks to her neck.Nadia hummed in approval and tilted her head to the side, exposing more.He pulls away, leaving Nadia with a small frown. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Coffee can wait,” He says.He steps back from Nadia and holds onto her forearms.She smiles and accepts.They head back to the bedroom, coffee long forgotten by there love for one another. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nadia is feeling under the weather but is trying her best to hide it.  Hector is trying to get her to go home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A quiet sneeze echoed through the laboratory.It had been happening all day.Long stretches of silence punctuated by a sudden sneeze.Nadia groaned, laying her head down on her desk.Papers covering every inch except for the microscope in front of her.Why today?She sighed and groaned in frustration.It was her one day where she had no lessons, no missions, and all the time she could ask for to analyze the Chotens dueling glove she found. She could crack whatever code he was using and why he was draining mana from creatures. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But no. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had to have a pounding headache that pulled her attention away from her research every ten minutes.Hernose was congested, doing absolutely no help to relieve the pressure in her head.She raised her head and massaged her temples.She mumbled Russian curses under her breath and moaning in pain.A soft knock was heard as she opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the bright lights.She turned around with an annoyed expression.Hector stood in the doorway, with two mugs in hand. He smiled at her annoyance and walked in, placing the mugs on a different table as to not disturb her work. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone’s awfully cranky today.”He said teasingly.He pulled a nearby chair next to her and rested his hands and chin on the back of it.His brown eyes glowing with a playfulness only a child could possess.Nadias expression softened. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I brought you some tea.Master Jaha said it helps with colds.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sick.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hector gave a deadpanned expression. His eyebrows quirked upwards as she held her ground. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nadi, I know you.‘I’m tough and a little cold can’t hurt me.’Not convincing.”He said animatedly.His voice changing to a laughable attempt at a Russian accent.She chuckled at him and turned to face him.His large eyes capturing her attention. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not sound like that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you sound like ‘Back home, we didn’t have medicine and survived by pure strength and willpower in the freezing cold of Mother Russia!’”He said jumping up from his seat and imitating a solider of sorts.The accent only got thicker and more hilarious as he continued.Nadia went into full laughs and hugged her middle.Hector joined her and their combined laughs echoed throughout the lab.Nadia wipes her eyes as she giggled before smiling at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are so-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Intelligent, gentlemanly, and devilishly handsome?”He said, grinning broadly as he posed.Nadia rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Impulsive, distracting and hardheaded.”She said as she laughed.She couldn’t muster her trademark snarky tone when he was like this.He always found some way to cheer her up when she was in one of her moods.Nadia was smiling when a shooting pain ripples through her.She winced before turning away.Hectors eyes grew panicked and flew towards her.His eyes were so full of panic as his hand went to her shoulder.She wrapped her hand around his to try and settle his nerves.She was cold and clammy in his warm hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine.”She said quietly.She used her free hand to rub her forehead.She was met with a coating sweat.Nadia did her best to not be alarmed as she rested her hand on her thigh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re heading home.”Hector said.His tone was pointed and allowed for no questions.Nadia opened her mouth to protest before being met with a hbd on her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">Amor</span>
  <span class="s1">, your burning up.You can’t get work done like this.Let me take you home.”Nadias heart fluttered at her new pet name.They had been together for some time know but they had never used pet names for each other, only there names.She ket her composure and nodded.Hector left her to grab her jacket and her bag.Nadia released her breath and did her best to calm her rapidly swirling thoughts.Hector was at the door, her trench coat laying on his forearm.She walked up to him and strode out of her lab. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later that night, Nadia had finished cleaning dishes after convincing Hector she was able to do them. She was in one hectors t shirts and shorts with a thin shawl draped on her arms.She walked towards the balcony, sliding the screen with little effort.The soft buzz of night time filled her ears as her head and nose were finally clear.Thank goodness for coLd medicine.Hector was leaning against the metal bar.His jet black hair falling in front of his face.She stood behind him and snaked her arms around his torso.She leaned her chin against his neck and breathed before smirking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So </span>
  <span class="s2">amor</span>
  <span class="s1">...”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys thanks for reading!  Comments are always welcomed and I am open to taking requests for this collection.  I hope you guys are staying safe and healthy.  Have a great day and Stay our of trouble.<br/>~Sunflower~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>